Collection of Memories
by MadaleineWinchester
Summary: ONE SHOT. (Ignore old AN inside). Chapter 1: Dean fell in love with a girl, unlike ever before. But it was all just a dream.


**Author's Note:** Hello there, my fellow Supernatural lovers! This isn't a story but instead, this is a collection of one-shots with each chapter (not interconnected with one another) based on a song that I like. Each chapter will include different characters and random scenarios, depending on what the song transmits to me (lyrics and tune wise). I hope you get what I'm trying to explain. If you like this, don't mind dropping a review on what you thought!

**Tip:** To make the reading more interesting, I suggest playing the song quietly in the background while you read. Use the instrumental version if the lyrics interfere with your reading. It makes the chapter more 'emotional' and it might just make you want to cry haha. :)

* * *

**Summary: **Dean fell in love with a girl, unlike ever before. But it was all just a dream.

* * *

_Song:_ _Snow Patrol - Run_

* * *

_I'll sing it one last time for you,_  
_Then we really have to go,_  
_You've been the only thing that's right,_  
_In all I've done._

2:08AM.

He winced slightly, the red numbers on the digital clock blinding him for a few brief moments. The room was dark, rays of moonlight managing to seep through the horizontal lines of the plastic blinds, leaving faint, white streaks on the shoddy carpet. He emptily stared at the ceiling above him, his mind blank, his leg still a little sore from last night's near mishaps. He wasn't sure why he had woken up so early in the morning; his mouth was dry and he was desperate for a swig of his favorite whisky or maybe even a cold beer. After what seemed like an eternity, he glimpsed over at the digital clock placed on the wooden, bed side table, noticing only a mere 3 minutes had gone by.

He tightened his grasp, his arm intricately placed around the woman beside him as she slept peacefully, an innocent yet sweet smile planted on her face. As he looked down at her, he let a weak smile grow on his face too, taking in at the same time all the perfections and imperfections of her round face. Every time she exhaled, her warm breath would hit gently against his bare chest, filling him with a sense of contentment, like everything was so perfect and nothing else mattered. Strands of her mocha colored hair scattered across the pillow, his arm and on her back, the smell of the coconut shampoo distinctive yet sexy in a way; he loved that smell.

_And I can barely look at you,_  
_But every single time I do,_  
_I know we'll make it anywhere,_  
_Away from here._

Oh, the numerous times he had occupied the same bed with a woman. Countless times. In fact, he had lost count. But something about her was so different, something he couldn't even explain quite well. Yeah, he loved sex and women and everything sexual anybody could possibly imagine but that was how we was programmed to function. Any other 'thing' he had with a woman in the past was just a fling, a mere attraction which then ended up in an eventual 'goodbye, see you another time' kinda thing. But _her_. He didn't understand how a girl like her fell for a dick like him. He knew he was a dick, everybody did. Yet something about the old Dean was slowly fading away, day by day, piece by piece.

He remembered the first time she met her and the first time his lips touched hers. Her auburn eyes and her sleek yet curved figure that carved her perfect body was the first thing that caught his attention. Her rough edge yet soft interior intrigued him, her kindness soothed him, her voice calmed him, her gentleness made all his problems disappear and her simple presence removed all the pain and suffering he had bottled up inside of him. Her curiousness and eagerness to learn the ways of a hunter was something that amazed him. She was a brave one, it's not just any old person who can manage to deal with the things Dean's dealt with.

Just a few hours ago, they made love for the first time and Dean had been wanting that to happen for so long; no, not just because of the whole getting laid thing, but because he was _in love. _And for once, it actually meant something, something he'll never forget.

_In love. _Who would have thought, Dean Winchester, in love... But it happened, and not even he could explain how she managed to crack a tough heart like Dean's one. But he was scared; he wasn't scared of ghosts, demons or any other crap like that. He was scared because he knew he had gotten too attached to her to the point of no turning back. He didn't want to lose her, hell, he would cross the world just to be with her.

_Even if you cannot hear my voice,_  
_I'll be right beside you, dear._

Deep down, right at the back of his mind, he was afraid all this he had with her was to disappear. It happened in the past, why wouldn't it happen again? No matter who he got close to, in the end, they would leave. His throat tightened a little, his fist clenched slightly and he grit his teeth. Why did he always have to suffer?

Suddenly, she started to fidget under his arm, eventually rolling over to her side to face the blinds that hung on the window in the sleazy motel room they were staying in. She was still in a deep sleep by the looks of it. He gently removed his arm from around her neck, his arm being squeezed by the pressure she was putting onto it, trying his best not to wake her up. He stared blankly into the back of her head and instinctively, he inched closer towards her, her warm body literally radiating heat.

_To think I might not see those eyes,_  
_Makes it so hard not to cry._

He placed his hand gently on her waist, letting it rest there, still unable to go to sleep with the amount of thoughts that were littered in his head. Maybe he didn't want to go to sleep because every moment he could spend with her was better than having his eyes closed.

"Dean, stop staring at me." She mumbled quietly. She rolled over to face the green-eyed man in the bed, her voice being that of a person who had just woken up. Dean, slightly surprised by how she possibly figured out what he was doing, pushed away the strands of hair covering her face and that simple action made her smile. She noticed Dean carried on, showing no reaction and she worried something was wrong, his expression blank, almost empty in a way.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked in a gentle tone. This time, he looked into her eyes, noticing how her mood changed. She reached out for his face and placed her palm on his cheek, caressing at it softly and gently.

"Nothin,'" He mumbled, one corner of his mouth lifting. He grabbed onto her hand and interlocked his fingers with hers as they both shared a glance. And in that glance, it was as if they transmitted their feelings to one another. "Criss, just promise me one thing, alright?" He said in his distinctive husky voice.

"Yeah?" She whispered.

"Don't leave."

_SWOOSH._

Dean was at the front seat driving the Impala while Sam stared into the windshield, the rain hitting pretty hard. The water that was accumulating on the road was making the car look like those rides in the amusement parks where the water would be thrown on both sides. Back on the road again.

"I've been staring at you for the past ten minutes and you don't look alright." Sam asked, looking at his brother.

"What? Me? I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" He replied, his flat tone giving it away; no, he wasn't alright.

"Never mind." Sam added, knowing there was no point in asking anything else. He just wasn't going to get it out of him, end of.

Dean kept his eyes fixed on the road, the lamp posts zooming past, one after the other. _Life sucks_, he thought to himself,_ life seriously sucks_. He was fed up, he was broken but he wasn't going to let his guard down fall, not again. During half the journey, all he did was think of her and that night. Her. His hands grappled tighter onto the driving wheel, forcefully digging his nails into the leather.

He lost her, and it was all his fault. Maybe, just maybe, if he had stopped that demon, she'd still be here.

_Even if you cannot hear my voice,_  
_I'll be right beside you, dear._

* * *

**Author's Note: **That's my first one shot. Hope you liked it.


End file.
